The present invention is a versatile nail for use in the intramedullary canal of the ulna or the fibula, and is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 14/823,402 filed 11 Aug. 2015, which claims priority to U.S. Patent Application Ser. Nos. 62/036,426 filed 12 Aug. 2014 and No. 62/039,275 filed 19 Aug. 2014, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.